The exchange dragon
by agurk
Summary: I suck at summaries. -.-' You’ll have to read it to find out what happens. Rating might change with later chapters.
1. Denmark?

The exchange dragon

An exchange student from Denmark with a fiery turns out to be a dragon. And oh my GOD I suck at summaries. -.-' You'll have to read to find out what happens.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN!!!**

Denmark?

Being a senior at the high school really wasn't that bad. At least not if you asked Jake Long. But then again, how would he know? He hadn't even been a senior for more than a week. It didn't really madder either. This could be the last year he was going to see his to best friends everyday in school, so no madder what, he was going to enjoy it. Take lunch for instance. The usual mystery meat surprise, were spilled pretty much all over his tray, but Jake didn't complain. Actually he didn't even notice, since in that very moment, he saw her. She was tall, blond, and her blue eyes twinkled, as she laughed and grabbed a tray to go get some food. Jake kept his eyes on her all the way down to the table where Spud and Trixie were waiting for him.

"Hey Jake," Trixie said, looking up from the so-called meat on her tray.

"What're you starrin' at?"

"Any of you know who she is?" he asked, pointing at the blond girl, without taking his eyes off of her. To his surprise, Spud answered.

"She's an exchange student," he said, distinctly scratching his head.

"I have American history with her. Her name's Louise."

"Louise," Jake muttered, still looking at her.

"She kinda reminds me of… Rose." Trixie and Spud looked at each other.

"Look Jake," Trixie started softly.

"Rose is gone, man. She's in Hong Kong. I know you guys had a really big thing going on and all, but she aint coming back."

"I know," Jake answered quietly.

"Besides," Spud added, apparently to get rid of the tenseness around the table.

"Louise is from Denmark. She's never been in Hong Kong."

"Denmark," Jake repeated, for the first time looking at his friend.

"Isn't that the capital of Sweden or something?"

"Now that's just hurting," a female voice said. Jake turned around to find himself looking right at her. Louise. A small smile played around her lips.

"Denmark's a country, even though it's small. It isn't even the smallest country in Europe or anything." A big smile lightened up her face.

"I'm Mia, mind if I sit here?"

"I thought your name was Louise," Spud said, as he gestured for her to sit down. She made a very unsatisfied sound.

"Well, Louise is my first name, but I don't really like it," she explained.

"That's why I'm extremely happy I have four to choose from."

"You have four names?" Trixie forgot to chew whatever it was she'd just put in her mouth. Mia smiled and nodded.

"Louise Mia Alberte Sofia Johansen," she said.

"But somehow I always end up liking Mia better than the others." She raised the fork with some of the mystery meat and ate it, causing her face to go all red, and making her cough. She looked strangely at her tray.

"What is this anyway?"

"Mystery meat surprise," the three friends answered.

"Where the surprise is the meat and the meat is a mystery!" This made the blonde laugh. She pushed away her tray and looked at Jake.

"So," she said, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Any other meals I should keep away from?" Jake smiled wide and blinked to Trixie.

"For starters," he said, moving a little closer to the new girl.

"Anything named something with 'mystery' or 'surprise' is sure to get you a stomach-ache, and if it's got both, you might as well go to the hospital right away."

"Got it," she said laughing, as the bell rang.

"Do any of you know where the mythology-course-thingy is held?"

"Yeah girl," Trixie said putting an arm around Mia's shoulders.

"You're gonna have a class with all of us!"

"You all have mythology?"

"Why so surprised?" Jake asked getting up to go to class.

"Well," she pulled her shoulders slightly up and bended her head to the side.

"I guess mythology has an uncool image, and you guys seem pretty cool, so I just figured…" She didn't finish the sentence.

"Well, thank you," Spud said as they were all walking out of the cafeteria.

"I see myself as pretty cool too, but people don't seem to agree with me that often." Mia couldn't help but smile.


	2. Mythology

Okay, so I think I might have figured the school-thing out, but I'm not sure so you can't hold me on anything.

Rotwood moved along to high school, and he's still making Jakes life suck at times. But how wil he act to an exchange student? Surprisingly (or not) annoying, and Mia isn't the kind of girl who's just smiling and nodding when she feels that someone's stepping on her.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN!!!**

Mythology

"Guten tag students. And especially fröline Johansen, our new exchange student," professor Rodwoot said as the first thing when he stepped through the door. The german professor had for some reason insisted to become a high school teacher of mythology. He looked around the classroom and stopped when his eyes hit Mia.

"Now fröline, stand up so your class can se who you are." Mia's eyes flew through the room before she slowly stood up. Rodwoot clapped his hands, signing for Mia to sit down and looked in the protocol.

"Ah!" he exclaimed.

"I see your name is Louise. Yah I once knew a girl with that name. Oh, what a summer. I remember…"

"Mia," she said, interrupting the teacher from his story. From the thankful looks Spud and Trixie threw her, she figured they didn't want to hear it either. The professor looked stunned.

"Was?" he asked in a puzzled tone. Mia sighed.

"Mia is my middle name," she explained calmly.

"But I'd rather you call me Mia than Louise." Rodwoot blinked still looking slightly confused, but finally he nodded and turned to the blackboard. He started drawing something that ended up looking kind of like a poodle. Or a potato with legs, if you bended your head.

"Ist there anyone who can tell me what characterizes trolls?"

"THAT'S what it is?" Trixie whispered to Jake sitting next to her. Mia bended slightly forward.

"I'd want to know too," she admitted whispering.

"It looks like a poodle."

"I thought it was a potato with fur," Spud stated. Jake leaned back in his chair.

"It could as well have been one of those things." He blinked to Mia.

"Teacher Rodwoot probably know more about poodles than he knows about mythical creatures."

"And how much does he know about poodles?" she asked with a crooked smile. Jake looked at the german professor trying to illustrate how a troll would freeze if exposed to flower seeds.

"Surprisingly little," he stated, causing Mia to burst out a half choked laugh. Of course the professor immediately turned to find out who was interrupting. He didn't look happy when he started walking towards the tables in the back.

"I see you decided to irritate me yet another year Jake Long." He almost spat it out, hate simmering in his eyes. Then he turned to the blond girl.

"I am not happy with you encouraging Mr. Long to make more trouble during my class than he already does." He turned and looked at his nails for a bit.

"But I guess since you ARE new to this school I will give you a second chance." Mia's eyes had narrowed slightly for every word the german had said.

"First of all," she said, slowly and way too nice, as she reopened her eyes.

"I don't encourage anyone to do anything at all." A smile slowly spread across her face.

"Second of all, I'm new to this COUNTRY more than I'm new to anything else." The smile got bigger and sweeter for every second.

"Third of all, I think Jake is doing the right thing to make trouble during your class. What he sais is more useful than the bullshit you're coming up with." Her eyes started twinkling.

"Fourth of all, trolls never freeze. But if they're exposed to sunlight or too much heat, their fur will become evil all-eating fur balls." The smile was now so sweet it could make peoples teeth ache.

"And fifth of all, if you want to illustrate what you're teaching, you might have to learn how to actually draw something. That thing," she pointed at the blackboard.

"Looks more like a poodle furred potato than it looks like anything else." If it was even possible, Mia made her smile even sweeter as she stopped talking and waited for the german's answer. Jake, Spud and Trixie were sending her thumbs ups and clapping silently, and the boys even imitated to whistle, while Trixie mouthed a 'you GO girl!' without a sound. A loud crack stopped them as the professors tense grip of the ruler had caused it to break.

"It does NOT look like a poodle-potato!" Rodwoot exclaimed, pointing one half of the now broken ruler at the blackboard. Mia just smiled at him.

"Okay," she said.

"But what ever you thought you were teaching up there, please do continue, I need some new material for my blog." She blinked to Spud, as the smile got a tan bigger. The german professor seemed to tense even more, but then he turned his back on the danish girl and went back to the blackboard to continue the lesson.

Mia spent the rest of the lesson doodling away on the paper block she had brought for notes. Soon the front paper was covered with flames and a dragon was starting to appear in the middle. It looked like a slim version of a crocodile standing up, but the head looked softer and more round and the legs and arms were longer. And of course it had wings. They looked like a mix between butterfly and bat wings and would have looked weird almost anywhere else, but somehow they fit perfectly to this dragon. She didn't notice Jake leaning back and looking at the drawing before he said something.

"That's really good," he whispered so Rodwoot wouldn't hear it. Except Mia got so surprised to hear his voice, she actually fell off of her chair, causing the closest other students to burst out laughing. It took about two seconds before the rest of the class and Mia herself joined them.

"Gosh Jake," she said standing up.

"Nobody has scared me like that since my brother moved out a year ago. If my sister finds out she'll never let it go." It didn't seem to bother her though. She just kept on laughing while she sat down. Rodwoot hadn't moved away from the blackboard but he was starrin at the group in the back, mumbling away in german. Suddenly Mia's head shot up and she narrowed her eyes at the professor.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" Jake saw the fire in her eyes and felt he had to stop her.

"He probably didn't call you anything," he said, trying to calm her down.

"He's just babbling in german. He does that once in a while." Spud and Trixie nodded at that one.

"He called me a thoughtless brat!" she yelled, not noticing the confused looks on the others faces.

"You understood what he said?" Trixie asked surprised.

"Of course I did," Mia replied, eyes locked on the professor.

"It's just german. I had it in school for three years." For some reason, Rodwoot seemed very satisfied at that information.

"Ah," he said, a dreaming look in his face.

"Some people understand the true need to know the beautiful german language."

"I only had it because my school didn't have a french teacher," Mia stated.

"And next time you're going to call someone something mean behind their backs, be sure they don't understand it." The bell rang in that very moment and nobody could tell if it was lucky for them or for their teacher.


	3. Visions

Here it is. It's not that long and I think it might be a little boring, but it's important for the story.

Jake gets a visit from the oracle-twins.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN!!!**

Visions

After school, Jake went to Grandpa's electronic store as usually.

"Yo, Fu Dog," he called, stepping through the door.

"Have you seen my..."

"Jake!" the 500-year old dog interrupted.

"You've got visitors." Jake quickly scanned the shop to find out what old 'wrinkle' was talking about. Because of the lack of living creatures in the main store, he went out behind the shop to find his guardian dog, and two girls.

"Uh, you're getting a nasty cold right after midterms. That's gonna be annoying," one of the girls announced, happily jumping up and down, and clapping her hands. The other one looked at him, a blank look in her face.

"You're getting an A in you're next english test. Hurrah." There were no emotions to trace in neither her voice nor her face.

"Sarah, Cara, hi," Jake said with a crooked smile.

"What brings my favourite oracle twins to my Gramps' store?"

"We had visions," Cara told him almost sounding sarcastic.

"You'll meet a new enemy, and he's stronger and more evil than anything you've ever met before," Sarah said dancing around and started giggling.

"But you'll get help from your new ally," Cara said rolling her eyes.

"Both a new enemy and a new ally?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"When will I have time for that? Gramps is making me advertise for the store when I'm not doing homework or dragon-chores." Cara looked ready to give a very sarcastic comment, but Sarah stopped her.

"You'll find them when that time comes," she informed smiling widely.

"And it'll be sooner than you expect."

"Just as usual," Jake stated sighing. He collapsed on the couch rubbing his forehead. Fu had been quiet since the twins had started talking. Well he had been IM'ing with a french poodle, so he had no idea what the girls had just told the young dragon that he was supposed to keep an eye on. He turned his head away from the computer screen long enough to give Jake an advice.

"You'd better follow them home Jake," he said, his eyes trying to go back to the screen.

"There've been some weird incidents lately. You heard about the mermaid last week. We don't want anything like that to happen to our oracles." The dragon couldn't help but shimmer.

They had gotten a note from Silver (the mermaid with a fear of water) that mermaids had gone missing for a couple of months. After investigating for weeks without results, the mermaid authorities had decided to ask the american dragon for help. The first mermaid they found had her face mixed up. Her nose was on her forehead, an ear where the nose was supposed to be, an eye and the mouth on the ears' places, the other eye had taken over from the mouth and the remaining ear had somehow gotten to her neck. Apparently she lived like normal except for her weird face.

The second mermaid to be found was more disturbing. Her eyes were completely missing, along with her right ear. Despite her lack of vision, she as well lived like she had always done. The weirdest thing was that none of the mermaids remembered what had happened to them before they were found.

The mermaid they had found last week wasn't alive. Jake had had a hart time having to go to the undersea city to tell the merpeople that one of their own had died of something he didn't even know what was. The thing with this last mermaid was even weirder than the others don't remembering anything. Her face was gone. The front of her head was simply covered with skin. There were no signs that there had ever been a face. The worst thing, besides not knowing what was eating the faces of the mermaids, was that other mythical creatures had been reported missing, and a pixie had been found with the same injuries as the first mermaid.

Jake got up and followed the twins home. Besides from Sarah exclaiming that he would strain his ankle sometime, nothing happened. The trip back to the shop gave him some time to wonder. What creature could eat the face off of someone without leaving any mark?


	4. The other dragon

Here she comes. The danish dragon! And you'll be introduced to the face-eater. And just for the record I've made him up. Sorry for the long wait. Now enjoy. n_n

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN!!!**

The other dragon

When an oracle tells you that you're going to find a new enemy and a new ally sooner than you expect, you would probably expect it to be fast. Jake had expected something to happen at least within the following week. Now it had been five days and nothing had happened yet. He wouldn't admit it but he was getting kind of impatient. Not that he wanted to get an enemy stronger than anything he had met before, but he already knew that it had something to do with the weird mermaid murders. The fact that an elf had been reported found, her mouth missing, didn't make it better.

The only thing he seemed to be able to conclude about this face eating monster, was that apparently it only took females. At least that meant that he was safe, along with Grandpa and Fu Dog. But what about Hayley? Sure he hated her most of the time, but he would never want for her to get her face eaten. And the oracle twins? They were a little confusing, but besides that they were great. And Silver? She had already lost a friend to that thing, whatever it was. What if she was the next? Or what if this creature suddenly wasn't only eating the faces of magical creatures? That meant his mom and Trixie could be victims.

He had a picture in his head of Trixie without her face, when a large orange and blue thing suddenly flew across the street. By instinct Jake quickly scanned the surroundings for possible witnesses. After making sure that the street was empty besides him, he followed the orange shadow. It had flown into an alley and now it seemed like it was fighting something. Jake saw the wings and the tail on the orange thing. It looked like a dragon.

"Dragon up!" The orange creature froze and turned its head. It seemed familiar. Whatever it had been holding used the sudden inattentiveness to escape. The orange head snapped to the thing, and then back at Jake.

"Idiot!" it yelled, with an oddly familiar voice that clearly belonged to a female. The dragon stood up. Jake notices it looked like a crocodile and was a little shorter than him. Where had he seen it before?

"I've been trying to catch him for almost two months and you just helped him escape!" The orange one was visibly pissed. Smoke was drifting out of her nostrils, her light blue eyes narrowed and her claws clenched into fists.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded.

"I'm the american dragon," he answered stepping closer to her.

"I'm supposed to protect all magical creatures in America. How should I know if you weren't terrorising a pixie or something."

"YOU'RE the american dragon?" The orange female raised an eyebrow. Her wings flapped. They looked like a mix between butterfly and bat wings and had the same colour as her eyes.

"The one and only," Jake answered, crossing the red arms over his chest.

"Now what was that creature you were trying to beat up?" The crocodile like dragon sighed and took off into the air.

"Follow me," she said, flying away. Jake had a hard time catching up to her, once in the air. She looked determined and flew straight for the Lady of Liberty. The female dragon landed besides the huge statue and pointed into the shadows. Hesitantly Jake stepped closer to look at a small silhouette on the grass. It was a pixie. With no face.

"How could you let him do this?" Her voice was sad, but her eyes were burning with anger.

"You're supposed to protect everyone. How could you let him walk around for two months without doing anything?" Jake furrowed his brow. The first mermaid had been reported missing about two months ago.

"How do you know we've been having this problem for two months?" he asked with suspicious eyes locked on the orange dragon. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Well, genius," she said sarcastically.

"Headman's the only reason I'm here."

"Headman?" Another roll from the blue eyes. Jake blinked. That looked familiar.

"He's an ancient nordic legend."

"So you're the nordic dragon?"

"My granddad was the last nordic dragon," she said, a proud spark in her eyes.

"After him, it got split. And we were doing fine until the cage melted." She saw the blank look in Jakes face.

"You seriously don't know Headman?"

"Nope." He shook his haed.

"And I'm not so sure about trusting a stranger on this. No offence, but I've been through some really weird things." The blue winged dragon looked stunned. She narrowed her eyes curiously and stepped a little closer.

"You don't recognise me, do you?" Jake shook his head again and apparently, the other dragon found this hilarious.

"Seriously Jake," she said, still laughing. Jake froze.

"How many nordic accents do you hear a day? I sure haven't heard any, besides myself."

"How do you know my name?" The female dragon sighed, still smiling.

"After my granddad, the area of the nordic dragon got split into the four countries that it actually is." She wasn't laughing, but her eyes twinkled. Jake narrowed his eyes. Why did anything about her seem so familiar?

"I didn't ask about your gramps," he said. Apparently, she didn't listen.

"The nordic dragon became four dragons." She held up four claws.

"The finnish dragon." One claw came down.

"The norwegian dragon." Another claw followed. Jake tried to interrupt, but she kept going.

"The sweedish dragon." With only one claw left she pointed it at herself.

"And me. I'm the danish dragon." She could almost se the information go through his brain and suddenly strike a nerve, making his eyes go wide open.

"Mia?" he asked in disbelief. Her smile grew.

"The one and only."


	5. Headman

Jake brings Mia to the store where she meets Fu and Lao Shi, and Fu tells the Legend of Headman.

(There's a translation in the bottom)

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN!!!**

Headman

Because he had no idea what to do in a situation like this, Jake brought Mia to the electronics store. The two dragons landed in the alley behind the store and changed back into humans, before Jake opened the door.

"Hey Jake," Fu Dog called, without looking at the open door.

"We're going to the Magus Market! We're short on frog slime, ogre warts and…" His voice faded when he spotted the blonde following his claimed owner.

"Uh, bark?"

"So, you have a guardian dog, huh?" Mia asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah," he said smiling wide. The old Shar Pei dog gave him a puzzled look. Jake decided an introduction would be the right thing to do.

"Fu, meet Mia, the Danish dragon." He gestured towards the blonde.

"And Mia, meet Fu Dog."

"The Danish dragon eh?" Fu Dog looked her over closely.

"I once dated a Great Dane."

"I'm sure she still regrets that," Jake teased, looking around to find Gramps. Fu shot him an evil look, but Mia seemed to overlook it all.

"One of my friends had a Great Dane. They're huge. It must have looked pretty weird when you went out." She sat on the floor, smiling friendly to the wrinkled dog.

"Yo Fu! Where's Gramps?" asked Jake, before the Shar Pei could answer.

"The old man went out to do some advertising," he told the two young dragons.

"He'll probably by back soon. I still don't get why he actually wants customers one of a sudden."

"Me neither," Jake stated, leaning against a wall.

"The only reason it's a shop's to make it look less like a dragon training place."

"And the advertising, young dragon, makes it appear more like a real shop." A small, old man joined them. He had his eyes closed, so he didn't see Mia.

"Therefore, it will seem less than a training place, and more like a shop." The small, white haired man opened his eyes to look at his grandson. Instead, he was looking at a blond girl sitting on the floor. Mia raised a hand and waved it casually.

"Hi," she said, smiling widely. Jake introduced them before his grandfather would start making up a rational explanation, on why he was calling his grandson 'young dragon'.

"The Danish dragon." Mia had gotten on her feet and was now being looked over by the old man.

"In my time we had a Nordic dragon."

"My granddad was the last one. After him, it got split," Mia explained proudly.

"We're four now. Or well, they're three in the moment. I'm here to capture Headman." Lao Shi tensed when the Dane mentioned the name of the creature she was after. Jake noticed that.

"Gramps, you know that thing?" he asked, brow furrowed.

"I am positively sure, that we encaged him a long time ago," said the small man. He didn't seem to have heard Jakes question.

"You did," the blonde confirmed.

"On Greenland to be accurate. But the cage melted." There was a sheepish look in her eyes as they locked on the floor. Lao Shi looked at her in stunned silence. Then he started cursing in Chinese. Mia looked at him worriedly, but Jake put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He does that once in a while," he said, rolling his eyes. The Danish girl nodded, smiling slightly.

"How could you let the cage melt!" the former Chinese dragon yelled.

"You should know Headman is a very serious threat!"

"I thought he was just a legend!" Mia defended herself, her eyes narrowed. The small smile had disappeared.

"My granddad told me he was real AFTER he escaped! And I didn't melt down the cage!" Jake got himself between the two yelling dragons.

"Hey! Calm down!" He looked from one to another still a little confused.

"I still don't know who the heck Headman is, so before you continue your discussion, will someone please tell me what I'm up against?"

"It's actually a pretty scary story," Fu told, pulling out a thick book and opening it. A glowing ball appeared over the open pages. Jake settled besides the book as the 500-year old Shar Pei looked at the girl dragon.

"You wanna tell the story?" Mia shook her head slowly.

"I'm not sure if I even remember it right. I only heard it three and a half months ago. You just go ahead." She sat down next to the dog, her light blue eyes focused at the glowing ball.

"Headman is the most dangerous of all magical creatures," Fu started. A miniature of a man appeared in the ball. He had brown hair and he was wearing a suit. Actually he looked like a regular guy with a lot of money.

"He doesn't look that tough," Jake exclaimed. Mia glared at him.

"Besides," he continued.

"How hard can it be to find him. I mean that's a pretty good picture."

"Except he's a shape shifter," Mia said.

"When I caught him, he looked like a guy from my art class."

"The girl's right kid," Fu said, turning a page.

"That was how he looked last time he got caught. No one knows how he actually looks. And that's partly the reason he's not displayed in the hall of enemies on the dragon island." The glowing globe showed a hall of sculptures. Jake didn't comment the sight. He had been there a couple of times.

"If the shape shifting's only PART of the reason, then what's the other part?"

"I've been wondering that too," Mia stated, looking at the Shar Pei with slightly narrowed eyes.

"My granddad wouldn't tell me."

"Well, you kids only know him as a face eater," Fu said, eyes locked on Lao Shi.

"There is a reason he is named Headman, and not Faceman," the old man said darkly. Jakes eyes darted between the two of them. He had a clue to where this was going, and he didn't like it, at all.

"Back in the days, or well, two generations ago," Fu continued.

"Headman was attacking women all over Europe. He was said to only go for women with boyfriends, for some reason." The globe over the book showed a couple, smiling wide and holding each others hands.

"He would take the shape of the girl's boyfriend, and get her into a dark alley or something like that." The man in the globe let the woman into an alley. The last thing the two young dragons could see of them was their happy smiles.

"Nobody knows exactly how he does it, but the next day, someone would find a headless body." The alley lightened and Jake heard Mia turn away. He kinda wanted to himself, but he couldn't do it. He was staring at the woman's body. Her neck, where the head should have been, was covered with skin. Like the faces of the recent victims.

"The human police tried for years to find the killer, but of course they never did. There must have been hundreds of victims at the end. The only thing the police could conclude was that none of the girls had put up a fight, and that, besides the missing head, none of them were actually hurt," the older dragon told the young ones.

"He must still be weak from his time in the cage, since he is only eating faces."

"On the other hand," Fu said, slamming the book shot which made the globe disappear.

"He's never gone after magical creatures before. According to the dragon council he wasn't strong enough to do that. Guess he proved them wrong."

"We have a theory about that," Mia said quietly. Her blue eyes were watery as she turned them at Fu, then Lao Shi and then Jake.

"Well, Viktoria has anyway." She whipped away a tear that managed to escape her eyelids.

"She says that the cage was made in the middle of nowhere, so that IF something happened, Headman would be far away from humans, and no threat. But because he was so hungry after being trapped for two generations, he simply attacked the first female he met, which happened to be a mermaid. Apparently he liked the taste of magic meat."

"That's actually not that bad of a theory," Fu Dog commented, seemingly impressed.

"If that Viktoria girl has one for why he's only eating faces it could help a lot."

"We didn't know he ate heads," Mia said. Her voice was completely emotionless, and almost sounded like Cara. Lao Shi put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Every thought or opinion can be important," he said in his old-wise-man-way. The young Dane sighed heavily, her eyes closed.

"I'll tell them about this." She looked at the old man.

"All three of them." Her eyes flew to the clock above the door and she jumped to her feet.

"If I'm fast I can talk to all of them before they go to sleep!" she exclaimed, and hurried towards the door. Jake shot her a puzzled look.

"How early do you people go to sleep?"

"Time difference!" Was the answer he got back, at the same time as she opened the door.

"Det er dragetid!" Smoke drifted into the room when the orange and blue dragon took off into the sky.

"See ya Jake," she yelled back, before pacing off. He looked after her for a moment.

"She does not want to show, how much the truth hurt her." The old Chinese dragon had followed his grandson. Jakes eyes were locked at the disappearing orange dot in the sky.

"I know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Det er dragetid! = Danish version of 'Dragon up'. It actually means 'It is dragontime'.


	6. New theories

Hi guys! SO sorry for the long wait. There really aren't any excuse for it, so I'm not even going to try.

Mia: You're lazy, that's the problem.

I know, but there's no reason to let THEM know! -.-'

Mia: Whatever...

Anyways... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN!!!**

New theories

Mia once again joined the three friends at lunch.

"Viktoria has a theory," she said, and slid into the seat next to Spud. She looked at him and then at Trixie.

"It's okay," Jake told her.

"They know about the magical world."

"I kinda figured," Mia said smirking.

"They're like celebrities all over the magic world at home. 'The humans that know us' and stuff. Of course we got strict orders to never EVER even consider telling humans about it."

"Well, it wasn't really Jake's fault," Spud noted.

"We kinda sold him to Rodwoot and had to help get him back."

"Wait a second." The blonde looked at the other girl.

"That actually happened?"

"Yeah," Trixie said, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Not exactly our best idea."

"Man! I thought an old dragon master had made that up to scare newbies."

Mia shook her head lightly, and carefully took a bite of the cafeteria food. The others looked at her in silence. Suddenly she let go of her fork.

"Oh, right," she said smacking her forehead. Jake couldn't help a smirk as the Dane mumbled something under her breath.

"Anyway, Vicky's theory is that Headman always had the strength to attack magical creatures, but just never did. When he got out of the cage on Greenland, he found out that magic meat tasted better, or something, but it also makes him satiated faster. That's why he only eats the faces. And something about the thrill of the hunt. And Frida is absolutely sure he can taste the fear of his victims and that that's another reason, but I doubt that, since Frida's never right about anything."

Mia inhaled deeply at the end of the sentence while receiving thoughtful nods from the others.

"That sounds like a reasonable explanation," Jake said still nodding.

"But who's Frida?"

"The Norwegian dragon," the blonde replied.

"She's one of the sweetest creatures to ever have walked the Earth, but she's not one of the smartest people."

"That's what people think about our Spuddie-boy here," Trixie said and nudged said boy's shoulder.

"And why nobody believes he's been in a genius school."

"Genius school? That's so cool!"

"Yeah well," Spud said, a modest smile on his face.

"I got out after a week. It got me out of wanting to become a mime though."

"I'm sure you'd have made a great mime," Mia stated smiling brightly.

"Oh! Vicky also told me to tell you that she's going to investigate as many of the Headman cases as she can get her hands on. To look for similarities and stuff. She's trying to figure out if he's going for a special type of girl."

"Like a profile?" Jake leaned in to listen closer.

"Something like that I guess," Mia answered, nodding her head.

"She watches too many crime shows, but it actually comes in handy sometimes."

The bell rang, signalling for everyone to get back to their classes and study some more. Picking up their bags and throwing out their trash, the four friends proceeded to go to their mythology class. Halfway there however, Jake snapped his fingers and stopped.

"That's right, I forgot!" Having all of the others' attention now, the young dragon looked around to check if anyone else were within earshot.

"Gramps told me to ask you if you wanted to go on patrol with me while you're her," he said eyes on Mia. Face brightening instantly, the blonde smiled hugely.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I want to!" she exclaimed, not caring about all the people around them. Shushing her and waving her along, the three others tried to avoid the stares they got.

"Come on, girl, you gotta keep it down," Trixie said, patting the other girls shoulder. Mia didn't seem to be brought down though.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, I didn't thought I would be allowed to go." The joy in her voice and on her face was so contagious, it made all of them smile.

"Hey, I get it," Jake said.

"I really do, but you can't just burst out with things like that at school. Not even if you think it'll be nonsense to others, okay? Rodwoot knows and he's been waiting for an opportunity to reveal magical creatures since we were in middle school."

"That's true too?" Mia's eyes widened.

"Seriously, can't Americans keep secrets at all? No, forget I said that." She waved a hand in front of her, as if erasing her last sentence.

"You starting to get the point?" Spud asked, just to be sure on that front.

"I get it, I get it." They had reached the classroom by then.

"I won't say weird things in school and I will try to not make scenes in Rodwoot's class. Which means, I'll be silent as a ninja!" Covering her mouth with one hand, the Danish girl proceeded to sneak into her seat, earning her some scattered chuckles and giggles from the classroom.


End file.
